Software service providers develop custom solutions to meet their customers' requirements. Large customers can typically contract out multiple projects to the same vendor, which runs the projects assigned to them simultaneously. Large providers are increasingly using a distributed (global) model for software development (delivery) wherein they can leverage the skills and cost-advantages of different sites to deliver the projects effectively and efficiently, for which project coordination with accurate information is of central importance.
One exemplary prior art approach is set forth in U.S. Pat. Re. No. 38,633, which is directed to an automated, electronic network based, project management server system. In particular, an Auto Multi-Project Server System automates the tasks of Project Management Coordination, for organizational work-group team members. The Auto Multi-Project Server, referred to as AMPS, consists of a core piece of software running on a host server computer system and interacting with a messaging system such as electronic mail, fax etc. Once the AMPS system is configured for the work environment, all interactions with it by work-group team members are via messages. First the AMPS system compiles multi-project plans into a multi-project database, and tracks the ownership of projects, tasks and resources within the plans. Second the AMPS system performs automatic checking of resource requests, if resource availability limits are exceeded then resources are re-allocated to projects based on priorities, and project plans are accordingly changed Third the database is processed periodically to send out reminder follow-ups and project status reports. Fourth the databases are continuously updated based on status changes reported by work-group members. These four steps are continuously repeated enabling an automated method of multi-project management for organizational work-group team members.